The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the viscosity of a medium such as coating mass, fish oil, sugar solution, oil, paint, coal sludge, glue and other media with high viscosity, as well as abrasive media, with the aid of a blade pivotably suspended in the medium between two end positions in a measuring zone.
Static transducers of the type mentioned above on the market up till now include a fin or a blade pivotally suspended for example in a pipe containing a medium. These transducers operate with a rapid vibrating motion, and as with rotating transducers there is a heavy working of the medium causing its viscosity to decrease especially in thixotropic media. The use of rotating transducers require that complicated shaft sealings be used for sealing against the medium in question.